Daddy's Girl
by hannahbee20
Summary: Puck Finn are the daddies of Quinn Fabray. Tantrums, spankings & cuddles are certainly going to follow, aswell as Russell coming to help out with his little girl!
1. Bedtime Struggles

Puck had always been a deep sleeper, through thunder storms and loud movies. But now that Quinn lived with him and Finn, he needed convincing that Quinn would be alright at night and that they could go to bed and not worry about her. Quinn's fear of the dark and reluctance to stay in her cot for the night never helped the situation.

Finn knelt down, plugging the flower nightlight in before looking up at Quinn. "There you go sweetheart, now you have some light in here. No need to be scared." He soothed, straightening up and moving closer to her. Quinn fidgeted with her Cinderella nightie, pouting. "But papa, some of the room is dark…" She mumbled, eyes darting around the room nervously. "You'll be absolutely fine my princess." Finn smiled reassuringly, bending down to kiss her nose. "Daddy and I will check on you to make sure you are asleep though, so don't think you can get away with anything." He added, scooping up her petite frame and moving to her wooden cot, laying her down among the light purple sheets. He tucked her in, cooing softly; as he made sure she was comfortable. Puck came in with Quinn's pacifier. "I found it baby, it was in the dishwasher." He chuckled lightly, moving towards her and leaning down to slip it into her mouth, Quinn visibly relaxing at the presence of her pacifier. "Thank you daddy." She lisped around it, cuddling up with her favourite Lamb toy. "Good night pumpkin, have nice dreams." Finn walked out as Puck lingered, eyeing Quinn. "Be daddy's good girl, hey? Get to sleep so daddy doesn't worry…"He cooed, kissing her forehead before walking out of the room, reluctantly.

Finn checked on her once before they went to bed. She wasn't asleep but she was just lying there cuddled up, so Finn didn't see any harm in that. "Alright babe, let's go to sleep." He coaxed Puck, pulling on his pyjama shorts and clambering into the bed. He knew Puck was worried about Quinn and of course he worried about Quinn too, but he knew she was fine now. They had checked and she'd go to sleep in her own time, Finn hoped anyway.

Finn had barely gotten to sleep when he heard a few creaks and a patter patter down the hallway. He did not bother to sit up as he felt small hands press against his back and a body wriggling around. "Lie still, baby. Papa's asleep." Puck cooed, holding Quinn close and rocking her. "My good little girl, aren't you? Daddy's sweet little lady bug who needs to go to sleep." Puck soothed. "Grandpa is coming tomorrow and you can't be grumpy." He added, saying sweet little things until the wriggly blonde in his arms had finally fallen asleep between him and Finn. Quinn was meant to stay in her cot during the night, but Puck could never say no to his little angel.


	2. Grandpa Doesn't See Naughty Girls

When Russell Fabray entered the apartment, he could barely hold back his laughter. Finn had opened the door for him, crayon all over his jeans and an unamused expression on his face. "I suppose my daughter is responsible?" He asked, stepping inside and shrugging his shoes off. "Oh no, she seems to think that there is an invisible little girl around here that keeps doing naughty things." Finn muttered, shutting the door. "I see." Russell chuckled softly, following Finn into the living room. "No, just because Grandpa is here doesn't mean you get to leave your timeout. Back into the corner, Quinn." Puck spoke loudly, clearly in a heated argument with Quinn. "No no no! I want to see Grandpa!" She howled trying to kick him, her face turning red with frustration. "We do not kick young lady!' Puck hissed, grabbing her ankle roughly. "You are asking for a spanking, young lady." He warned. Quinn lashed out, slapping him across the face. "That's it. Russell, make yourself at home. I'll be back when a certain little girl decides to behaviour herself." Puck gripped Quinn's hand and led her out of the room, Quinn struggling and protesting the whole way.

Puck sat on his bed, setting Quinn in front of him. "Panties off, dress up around your stomach." He ordered. "But daddy, can't I keep my panties on?" Quinn protested, hands finding her bottom protectively. It always hurt more when daddy made her took her panties off. Sometimes Quinn just got a few taps, other times she got many, with her panties on and off. But hitting people was one of the worst things Quinn could have done. "Quinn, panties off. Dress up. Or I will be asking Grandpa to go home." Puck spoke sternly. With a shaky scowl and trembling hands, Quinn removed her polka dot panties and lifted up her stripy dress, shakily lying across his lap. Puck started off gently, and as time went on, his hits got harder and faster. Quinn started crying but he still continued, waiting for Quinn to say it. When she finally spluttered out that she was sorry, he landed a few more before stopping, pulling her into his arms. "It's okay sweetheart, you'll be alright now." He cooed, reaching for her panties and gently easing them back on, rubbing gently when she winced. Adjusting her dress, he kissed away her tears, cooing softly. "Hey now sweetheart, you know daddy loves you and you're a very good girl. Your choices just aren't as good sometimes." Puck soothed, sighing as she whimpered and sniffled. "How about you go grab your blankie or paci and come to see Grandpa?" Puck asked softly, knowing she would probably need a moment or two by herself. "Okay d-daddy." Quinn sniffled and clambered off his lap, quickly moving out of the room.

Puck went back into the living room, sighing. "She'll be okay. She got upset as usual but I'm letting her have a few minutes, because I know she needs to have a little quiet time after a spanking." He sank onto an arm chair, glancing at Russell. "Exactly the same as when she was a little girl. I refused to spank her though, because she was always my little girl. I spanked her older siblings, but I felt differently towards Quinn. She was my precious little angel and I didn't want to hurt her. Judy spanked her and even though I would be there, waiting to give her a hug…Quinn always requested to go to her room for a few minutes. I've never been really sure of what she's done in there. But she always comes out a little sweeter. After punishment you don't want to rush, otherwise it will backfire. And hitting is always a bad thing for little girls, especially if there's no reason." Russell murmured, reaching for his coffee again. "Good to know I'm doing the right think." Puck sighed, rolling up his shirt sleeves. "Because It feels like I'm not." He added. "You are doing the right thing. When you went hunting for a little, you got the trickiest one. She's an angel and an absolute delight, but one moment later you'll be wishing that she'd take a nap. She can be naughty, she can be grumpy. But you love her, and I see that." Russell murmured. After a few moments of silence, Quinn poked her head into the room. Her pacifier was gripped in her fist and her blankie was draped around her shoulders, eyes teary and wary of the situation infront of her.

"Hello Pumpkin!" Grandpa cooed. "Does Grandpa get Quinnie cuddles today?" He asked and smiled when she timidly moved over and sank down onto his lap. Russell wrapped the blanket around her, letting her cuddle up against his chest. "I be good now." She mumbled softly, her eyes wide. "Of course you will be, your papa's good girl." Finn smiled from next to Russell. Quinn stuck her pacifier into her mouth and leaned her head against Russell. After a few minutes of rubbing her back comfortingly, and giving her extra quiet time, Russell began to bounce his knees and Quinn smiled weakly. "Horsey." She giggled a little, as Russell laughed and kept bouncing. "Grandpa is a horsey." Quinn told Papa, getting more excited, as Russell continued to bounce her. Soon enough, all the bouncing and crying from earlier had obviously tired her out, as she fell asleep on Russell's chest. He smiled, holding her tightly. "I think I'll stay for dinner then, if that's okay." He watched her, smiling when Puck nodded his agreement. "It's almost her nap time anyway, so good timing."


End file.
